Días Lluviosos de Verano
by MajoPatashify
Summary: Los días lluviosos de verano no siempre son tan malos, muchos de ellos pueden traer grandes tristezas al igual que grandes felicidades y muchos valerosos recuerdos que aunque pase el tiempo nunca se olvidan.../Adrinette-Semi-AU- sin Miraculus/


_**Los personajes de MLB no me pertenecen, les pertenece a sus respectivos autores~**_

 _ **Se recomienda escuchar "A Thousand Years - Christina Perri ft. Steve Kazee" :B 3**_

 **Marinette POV**

El día en el que nos conocimos fue bajo la lluvia, en el momento en el que tu amablemente posaste una sombrilla sobre mí, ese día en el que pensé que mi mundo se desmoronaba con la pérdida de una de las personas más importantes para mí, el amor de mi vida, pensé que sin él ya mi vida no tendría sentido…

Tiritando de frio, al ver tu mirada verdosa, cálida, no pude evitar contener la respiración, tú una persona desconocida, no lo pensaste dos veces en ayudarme, desde ese momento tuve la impresión de que serias alguien importante en mi vida.

Me escuchaste, me reconfortaste, me diste tu apoyo incondicional y me ofreciste tú ayuda sin yo pedirla, aun siendo desconocidos, jamás había conocido a una persona como tú, luego de eso nos hicimos amigos, fuiste mi apoyo, mi pilar en esos momentos tan dolorosos que pase, tú te volviste como un segundo hogar para mí.

Poco a poco nos fuimos haciendo más y más cercanos, éramos como uña y mugre, nunca nos separábamos, me hacías reír, me devolviste las ganas de seguir adelante, de sonreírle a la vida, y vivir al máximo todos los días sin arrepentirme de nada, con el tiempo mi corazón empezó a comportarse extraño contigo, latía rápidamente con solo verte, me hacía feliz verte reír, compartir contigo los momentos felices y dolorosos, nos volvimos confidentes el uno con el otro.

Las estaciones pasaban lentamente y nuevos recuerdos se formaban contigo a mi lado, me doy cuenta poco a poco que me empiezo a enamorar de ti,…pero… ¿cómo ser valiente? ¿Cómo puedo amar cundo tengo miedo de volver a sufrir?

Un día de verano, lluvioso, los dos juntos en el parque en donde nos conocimos, compartiendo una sombrilla, nos sentimos nostálgicos y empezamos a hablar sobre el pasado, miles y miles de recuerdos vienen a mi mente y a la tuya, te veo de perfil, tus ojos, tus labios, tu perfil, con solo mirarte hace que todas mis dudas, que todos mis miedos desaparezcan, así que me armo de valor y te confieso lo que siento por ti. Tú te encuentras sorprendido, no te esperabas esa confesión, siento que mis manos sudan, empiezo a temblar, mi miedo regresa y cuando me levanto dispuesta a irme, tú me toma de la mano y me atraes hacia ti, tirando la sombrilla a un lado, me susurras un

 _-"Yo también te amo"-_

Y me besas, un dulce sabor a menta logro percibir, nos separamos, siento mis ojos húmedos al igual que todo mi cuerpo, pero no siento frio, ya que tus cálidos brazos me rodean como tantas veces lo han hecho, una sonrisa se refleja en tu rostro al igual que el mío, nos volvemos a besar así sellando nuestro pacto de amor.

El tiempo sigue pasando y nuestro amor sigue creciendo, cada día son más especiales y más felices, ahora todo se vuelve hermoso a mi alrededor, hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos, eres mi mejor amigo, mi confidente y aunque en algunas ocasiones nos peleamos sé que siempre estaremos terminaremos reconciliados por una u otra forma ya que no podemos estar lejos el uno del otro

Un día me dijiste que te irías fuera por un tiempo, mi corazón se destrozó cuando nos separamos…

 _-"Te prometo que regresaré…..espérame por favor…regresaré por ti…."-_

Me dijiste mientras te aferrabas a mí, yo solo pude asentir, las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, te separaste de mí y como señal de nuestra promesa me regalaste un colgante con un dije de corazón que tenía inscrito

 _-"Te amo y siempre te amare"-_

Tenía que ser fuerte, nos despedimos con un abrazo y un beso lleno de amor, mis lágrimas no paraban de brotar al verte partir, pero sabía que nos volveríamos a ver…y yo siempre te esperare…

De eso ya han pasado seis años y no he sabido nada de él, en esos seis años me volví una diseñadora reconocida, mi carrera esta yendo bien, conocí a varias personas especiales para mí, como mi mejor amiga Alya, quien era alguien muy extrovertida y me sacaba una sonrisa en los momentos difíciles, pasaba mi día a día entre el trabajo y más trabajo, contantemente Alya me invitaba a fiestas o reuniones de con sus amigos e intentaba emparejarme con algunos de ellos

 _-"Amiga, sé que estas esperando a ese chico pero enserio necesitas salir más y conocer a más personas, ya han pasado seis años y él no ha vuelto, no creo que debas seguir esperándolo"-_ Sé que no lo dices para hacerme sentir mal, pero aunque me lo repita constantemente no puedo olvidarlo, aunque quiera no puedo hacerlo, cuando estoy con otro siento que te estoy siendo infiel, sé que cabe la posibilidad en la cual tú te hayas olvidado de mí y hayas hecho tu vida en otro lado, pero no puedo evitar sentirme así, pienso en ello cada vez que veo el colgante que me regalaste ese día, ese mismo colgante 1que uso todos los días esperando tu regreso…

 **NORMAL POV**

Un día lluvioso de verano, una azabache de grandes ojos color zafiro caminaba por el parque que albergaba un montón de recuerdos tristes y felices para ella, su celular suena, es un mensaje, ve que es de parte de su mejor amiga, lee con atención y emboza una sonrisa y un sonoro suspiro, su amiga no se cansaba de buscarle citas, guardo el celular en su bolsa sin responderle a esta y sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios se dispone a irse a su hogar

 _-"Marinette…?"-_

Se paraliza al escuchar una voz grave

 _-"Marinette…eres tú?"-_

Lentamente la azabache de enormes zafiros gira la cabeza, pudo observar a un hombre, de tez tostada y cabellera rubia, con pantalones de vestir negro, una camisa de botones blanca con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, un chaleco negro, zapatos de vestir y una sombrilla resguardándolo de la lluvia, poco a poco la azabache va subiendo su mirada hasta que se topa con dos esmeraldas que poco a poco hacen que miles de sentimientos surjan en ella

 _-"A-Adrien….e-eres tú?"-_ Pregunta con dificultad, en ese momento siente unos fuertes y cálidos brazos rodeándola, siente sus piernas flaquear,

 _-"Marinette….por fin…por fin puedo verte…"_ \- dice mientras aspira el aroma a fresas que está siempre desprende. La joven no sabe qué hacer, si golpearlo, abrazarlo o besarlo,…al final corresponde al abrazo del joven rubio, unas lágrimas llenas de sentimientos empiezan a salir de sus cristalinos ojos, él al sentirla sollozar, se separa un poco y empieza a limpiar sus lágrimas con besos mientras toma con sus manos su rostro _-"No sabes cuándo tiempo espere este momento…He estado esperando todos los días por ti…"-_ decía la azabache mientras sollozaba

 _-"No sabes las ganas que tenia de verte, besarte…tocarte…"-_ decía mientras besaba todo el rostro de la sollozante ojiazul _-"Te amo, te amo, te amo y te prometo que jamás te dejare otra vez, te lo juro por mi vida"-_ decía mientras la aferraba más a él. Ella solo podía corresponder a su abrazo mientras lloraba cada vez más fuerte, palabras intendibles salían de sus labios, mientras él le decía palabras de amor y de arrepentimiento por haber tardado tanto.

Poco a poco el tiempo fue transcurriendo para ambos, mientras compartían un cálido abrazo entre ambos y un cálido amor, promesas de un amor puro y que aunque pasen seis o miles de años jamás se podría acabar ya que el amor verdadero solo podía llegar una vez….

Aunque claro, aún estaba ese sentimiento de enojo y rencor que sentía por el rubio, ya que ¿creen que todo el dolor que siento la pobre azabache se esfumaría con solo un abrazo? Claro que no! ….Bueno solo un poco pero por el momento solo quería sentir la calidez de su amado rubio y este a su vez sabía que habían muchas cosas de las que tenía que hablar con su hermosa azabache pero después de todo, él sabe que a partir de ahora tendrán todo el tiempo del mundo para poder hablar y arreglar todo y claro, tal vez solo tal vez un bello reencuentro en un bello día de lluvia de verano…

 _ **/-/NA/-/**_

 **Es la primera vez que escribo en mucho tiempo XD espero les guste, fue en un momento de inspiración que tuve a las 3 am jajaja realmente no sé si quedo bien o no, hace más de 6 años que no escribo nada jaja espero les haya gustado C: igual espero terminar otros one-shots que tengo pendientes de este fandom :B**

 **Nos leemos pronto y espero que les haya gustado, enserio :B 3**


End file.
